Benny's New Crush
by JustMe133
Summary: Ethan and Rory catch Benny carving a new crush's name onto the old tree stump. Before they see it, he marks it out. Why? Rated T for safety. Most likely eventual boy-boy pairing, don't like, don't read.
1. Whose Name Was It?

**Hey look! A new story by JustMe133! **

**Anyway, this is just another little story idea I had. Don't know how long it's going to be or anything like that, since this is only the first chapter. Hopefully I'll get more posted soon enough : )**

**Hope you guys like it.**

…

Ethan was waiting for Benny outside the school entrance so they could walk home together. He sighed, agitated that his "best friend" hadn't shown up yet. He'd been waiting for about 20 minutes already. He looked up when he caught a flash of blonde hair head his way.

"Hi Ethan!" Rory said happily, not noticing how Ethan seemed kinda down.

"Hey Rory."

"What are you doing sitting outside the school still?"

"I'm waiting for Benny, but I guess he must have already left, so I guess I'll head home by myself." Ethan hated how sad he sounded. He wished he didn't have to depend on Benny so much.

"He's over by that old tree stump. Looked like he was maybe carving a new crush's name into it," Rory said, tilting his head in the general direction. Ethan felt the frown come onto his face. _Benny has a new crush? No chance now… Not like I would want one._

"Well I'm gonna go get him so I can go home." Rory nodded and just followed Ethan. Ethan didn't even bother making him not follow. Together, the two boys headed towards the stump, where the tall lanky teen was currently sitting, a pocket knife in his hand.

"Benny!" Ethan called out as the two boys got closer. Benny's head snapped up from what he was doing, eyes wide. He quickly began to carve faster. Ethan thought this was weird but kept heading over there anyway. Before him and Rory could get close enough to see the name, Benny stood up.

"H-hey E, hey Rory," the taller boy said, looking nervous. _Why would he be nervous?_ Ethan wondered, eyeing the tall brunette.

"Hey Benny, so who's the lucky girl your crushing on now?" Rory asked, chipper as always.

"N-no one." Rory rolled his eyes and pushed Benny out of the way and peered at where he had been carving. Benny and Ethan watched as Rory's face scrunched up in confusion before he stood back up.

"Why'd you mark it out?" he wondered, looking at the tall boy, whose face had a light blush covering his cheeks.

"N-no reason." Rory eyed him before turning to Ethan, who was now looking at the scratched out name of whoever caught the other boy's heart now.

"Ethan, can you leave me and Benny alone for a minute? I wanna talk to him about something." Ethan looked surprised but nodded anyway.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys in the front in a few minutes?" Rory nodded happily while Benny looked confused. Ethan just frowned and walked away. Once he was out of earshot Rory turned to Benny, a glare on his face.

"You know with my vampire abilities I can read through the scratch marks you made. How long?" Rory asked, concern in his blue eyes. Benny sighed before speaking. _I'll feel better telling someone, even if it is Rory._

"A few months now…"

"A few months?" Dude…"

"I know! Please don't say anything Rory. Please."

"Benny … you gotta tell him."

"… He'll leave me. I'd rather have him as my best friend than not at all."

…

**Short first chapter, I know. But hey, I'm a short chapter person. We learned that from my previous stories.**

**So, I like this story idea. I hope I can spin a good enough story out of it.**

**I hope you all liked it. If not, I'm sorry. If you did, then thank you! **

**-JustMe133**


	2. Rory Knows & Ethan's Frustrated

**Alright, here's the next chapter of "Benny's New Crush." I'm sure you've all guessed who his crush was by now right? Well then, here you go :D**

**Hope you all like it**

**Updated: 2-8-2012**

…

Ethan watched from a distance as Rory and Benny talked. _Does Rory know who he likes? Why would he tell him and not me? I'm his best friend. And he always says Rory's annoying. Why would he tell him and not me? Is he replacing me with Rory? He wouldn't do that… Would he?_ Ethan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His thoughtful look was soon replaced by a blank look as Benny and Rory walked towards him.

"What was all that about?" he asked, trying to seem un-interested.

"Oh, nothing," Rory said in a sing-song voice, smiling.

"Y-yeah. Nothing," Benny said, cheeks a light pink color.

"Mhm." He watched as they shared a look, Rory smirking while Benny just looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go home E. See you later Rory," Benny said, pushing Ethan away from the blonde boy, who just smirked again.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to walk home with you two," he said, shoving them away from each other, walking in the middle. Ethan was just confused while Benny looked angry and uncomfortable having the blonde boy there. They walked home in silence.

…

The next day at Lunch, Ethan sat with Sarah, who was talking to him about something. He wasn't paying attention; instead he was watching Rory and Benny talk, well more like argue.

"Ethan, have you heard a word I said?"

"No. Do you think Benny's replacing me?"

"What? What are you going on about now?"

"Benny. He likes someone. He was carving their name into that old tree stump. When Rory and I got over there, he had scratched it out. But I think he told Rory who he likes. Why would he tell him and not me?"

"I have no idea why he wouldn't tell you," Sarah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Her voice grew serious again. "Why don't you just go talk to them about it?"

"I… I guess I can. I'll ask after school."

"Good for you, now like I was saying…" Ethan stopped listening as he continued watching them argue. _Why'd he tell him and not me?_

…

Rory smirked as he walked towards Ethan, who was waiting outside for Benny once again.

"Hey E," he said, smiling at the dark haired boy who looked at him bitterly.

"Hey."

"Soooo, its pretty crazy who Benny likes isn't it?" he said, smirking as Ethan tensed up and looked at him.

"You know who he likes?"

"Of course I do. He told me. Didn't he tell you?"

"No…" he whispered, looking away.

"Really? Why would he tell me and not you?"

"I don't know!" Ethan said bitterly and loudly, stepping away from Rory. "I don't know. But I-I don't care," he whispered, looking away.

"Huh. Maybe he likes me more than you," Rory said jokingly, poking Ethan's side.

"Good for him if he does," Ethan mumbled, still not looking back at Rory.

"Well don't worry Ethan; you'll always be my friend!" Rory said happily. Ethan just growled in response, not bothering to look at the happily smiling boy.

"Hey E. Rory," Benny said, walking up to them.

"Hi Benny!" Rory said, smiling at the taller boy.

"Hello," Ethan said bitterly, not looking at either boy now.

"E, you okay?" Benny asked, concern in his voice. Ethan looked at him, anger in his eyes.

"No you idiot, I'm not okay! Why did you tell Rory who you like and not me? I'm your best friend! You can't stand him half the time! What the hell Benny? ! ?" Ethan said, turning to completely face the taller boy, who retreated a step at the look on Ethan's face.

"E…." he said, voice trailing off.

"Tell me Benny! We've never kept secrets from each other. Why are you starting now?"

"I… I can't tell you Ethan. I'm sorry."

"Fine then. Rory, tell me!"

"Not my secret to share," Rory said innocently, backing away from the two dark haired boys, hands raised.

"That's how it is then," Ethan said, looking at Benny with an empty look. "I see. I was right. I have been replaced."

"Ethan, you're my best friend –"

"If I was, you would've told me. You've never kept anything from me."

"E… you'd hate me."

"That never stopped you before. We've argued and have gotten mad at each other over stupid stuff before. Why would something like a crush on someone make me hate you?"

"It just would. You've got to trust me Ethan."

"Well you obviously don't trust me, so no, I don't have to trust you."

"I trust you."

"Then why did you tell him and not me ?"

"Ethan… Please."

"No. I guess _he's_ your best friend now. Goodbye Benny, Rory," Ethan says, walking away from them, not looking back.

"Ethan…" Benny mumbles, looking depressed as he watched the shorter dark haired boy walk away.

"I'm sorry Benny. This is my fault isn't it?"

"Yes you idiot! You just had to tease him that you knew and he didn't!"

"Well I didn't know he would just end your friendship like that!"

"Rory… just stay away from me. I just need some time to myself."

"I'm sorry Benny," the blonde mumbled, frowning at the taller boy.

"I know," he said, walking away as well, leaving Rory alone.

…

"If I was really his best friend, he would've come after me," Ethan said, falling onto his bed with a frustrated sigh. "I guess our friendship really is over."

…

**Poor Benny and poor Ethan : ( As for Rory … well you gotta love him for screwing everything up.**

**Hint for the upcoming chapter: Rory tries to fix everything. Keyword: tries xD**

**I hope this story is turning out well. And I hope my usual readers like it.**

**Until next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. RoryVampireNinja To The Rescue!

**Alright, this chapter may not be very long. Sorry. I'll try though.**

**Hope it turns out good!**

**Updated: 02/10/2012**

**Begin reading now!**

…

Rory frowned as he watched Benny and Ethan completely ignore each other in the school hallway. It had already been three days since their argument, and they still weren't talking. _This is my fault_, he thought, watching them. _I need to make this better… but they aren't talking to me either. Maybe… Maybe I can get some help._ Rory smiled as he saw Sarah and Erica walking in his direction.

"Hello ladies!" he said happily, stepping in front of him. Sarah smiled slightly while Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Hello Rory," Sarah said, being polite. Erica just grimaced before Sarah elbowed her in the side.

"Hi."

"Can you two beautiful ladies help me with something?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"With what?" Sarah asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Why even bother Sarah? It's probably something nerd related," Erica said, frowning.

"Right you are my fellow bloodsucker, but it's about two nerds to be exact," Rory said simply, smiling.

"What are you going on about now dweeb?" Erica asked, trying not to pay attention.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Sarah said, shrugging.

"Benny and Ethan aren't talking to each other. And it's partly my fault-"

"What the hell did you do?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the younger vampire.

"I didn't do anything! Well … okay so Benny has a crush on someone, and I figured it out, and so Ethan doesn't know, and Benny won't let me tell Ethan, and I kinda made Ethan mad by teasing him about me knowing and him not. And Ethan got really mad, and started yelling about Benny replacing him with me, and so they're not talking."

"And why are you talking to us and not them?"

"Well… they're not exactly talking to me either…"

"You really screwed up this time didn't you moron?" Erica asked, sneering at the other blonde.

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"It kinda sounds like your fault," Sarah said.

"Okay enough with the blaming! Will you guys help me or not?" The girls shared a look before looking back at him.

"What do you want us to do?"

…

Erica and Sarah stood in the corner of the cafeteria, watching intently as they two boys ignored each other.

"Do you really think we can get through to them?" Erica asked as her eyes followed a beefy jock walk around.

"Yes, if you _pay attention_!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of the blonde girl's face.

"Sorry, he just looks so yummy," she said, her fangs showing.

"Put those away!"

"Sorry!" Erica said, closing her mouth so her fangs didn't show. When she spoke they were gone again. "So, you were saying?"

"I was saying, I think we can get through to them, as long as we go with Rory's plan. Wow, never thought I'd say those words."

"I agree. Never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Anyway! Let's go talk to the guys and see if we can't knock some sense into them. And I don't mean literally!"

"Aww, no fun!" Erica called over her shoulder as she walked towards Benny. Sarah shook her head and headed for Ethan, a determined look on her face.

"Hi Ethan," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hello," he mumbled, eyes not leaving his food as he pushed it around on his lunch tray.

"I heard about your fight with Benny."

"And?"

"And I thought you'd like someone to talk to."

"Why?"

"Come on, let's go talk somewhere where it's not so loud," she said, grabbing him and pulling him up with her. He just let her drag him, not really paying attention anymore.

…

"Come on Tweedledumb, talk to me," Erica said, poking Benny with a fork.

"Ow. There, I talked."

"Doesn't count. Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Benny asked as Erica grabbed him harshly and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Somewhere."

…

Ethan groaned as he was dragged towards the old dark room. "Why here?"

"Because no one will bother us here," Sarah said, pushing him in. Then she patted her pockets and frowned. "I must've left my phone in the cafeteria. Stay here!" she said, running out of the room. He frowned but sat on the counter, hitting his head against the wall repeatedly. He looked over when he heard the door open.

"Erica I don't wanna talk in here!" Benny cried out as he was pushed into the room.

"Too bad!" Erica called out, closing the door behind him and locking it. Benny looked over to see Ethan staring at him with wide eyes. Benny began hitting the door and tugging on it.

"Come on, this isn't funny! Let us out!" he cried, hitting the door again.

"Not until you two work out your problems!" Rory called through the door.

"Not cool dude!" Ethan called, coming up next to Benny. "Let us out!"

"Not till you two are best friends again!" Sarah called out. Ethan looked at Benny and shook his head, sitting back on the counter.

"How long do you plan on keeping us in here?" Benny called, no longer banging on the door.

"As long as it takes," came the reply from Rory. Benny sighed and sat on the single chair in the room, looking at Ethan.

"At least they put regular lights in here," he said, trying to make conversation. Ethan just nodded, not looking at Benny.

_We're gonna be in here a long time,_ Benny thought, sighing again.

…

**Yep, they're trapped together and still not talking! Gotta love Rory and his crazy ideas.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I had to work on it for a couple of days, tweaking it and what not.**

**Until next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. What Do We Do Now?

**So, this chapter is [mainly] their time stuck in the closet together (the irony, if any of ya'll will get that joke I just made…)**

**Updated: 02/16/2012**

**I hope everyone likes it : )**

…

"It's been half an hour. How long do they plan on keeping us here?" Ethan complained, hitting his head against the wall again, causing a dull _thunk_ to resonate throughout the quiet room.

"You heard them. We're here until we're friends again."

"Don't see that happening anytime soon. You didn't even come after me," Ethan whispered, a frown on his face.

"What?"

"When I walked away from you the other day. If we were really best friends, you would've come after me. Or I hoped so."

"I thought you just needed the time to cool off. If I had known you felt that way, I would've gone after you."

"Yeah right."

"I would have. You're my best friend E."

"What about Rory?"

"I still can't stand Rory. Nothing's changed."

"Except you told him who you like."

"No I didn't."

"Then how'd he know?" Benny sighed but looked at Ethan.

"You know how I was carving it into that old tree stump?"

"I can't believe you even went near that tree stump after it took over Rory. Remember that?"

"I do. And let me continue."

"Fine, sorry."

"Anyway, I was carving the name of … the person I like, when you and Rory came up. I freaked out and scratched it out. Apparently not good enough, because with his vampire eyesight he could see through the scratches."

"So…. You didn't tell him?"

"No. He just kinda … guessed." Ethan nods and looks at Benny, still frowning.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"E… I just can't. It would change _everything_ between us." Ethan just stared at him, waiting. "Ethan, stop giving me that look. I'm not telling you."

"Then why were you carving it into a tree stump for everyone to see?"

"You never go over there. I figured you would never see it."

"What if I guess?" Benny pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"You won't get it right."

"Can I try?"

"I guess…" Benny said reluctantly, shifting in his chair as he watched Ethan.

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Erica?"

"No."

"Della?"

"No."

"Annie?"

"No."

"Debbie Dazzled?"

"Ha, no."

"Movie theater girl?"

"Nope."

"It's not Jane is it?"

"Ew dude, no." Ethan let out a relieved sigh and looked at Benny.

"That's pretty much all the girls you talk to or that I know of. Do I know who you like?"

"… Yes," Benny said, watching Ethan curiously. _What do I do if he figures it out …? He won't._

"Okay … What if we play 20 questions? You gotta be honest though," Ethan said, staring at Benny accusingly, who held up his hands in defense. **[I've never played 20 Q's, so if this isn't how you do it, oh well I don't care! This is how Benny and Ethan do it lol xD]**

"Since this is so important to you for some reason, I will not lie about my answers."

**[Numbers in parenthesis was just my way of counting the questions.] **

"Good. Okay so … do they have long hair?" (1)

"No."

"Is it blonde?" (2)

"No."

"Brown?" (3)

"Yes."

"Okay… Um, are they shorter than you?" (4)

"Yes."

"Um …. Let me think … Do they go to our school?" (5)

"Yes."

"Is it a girl?" (6) Benny looked at Ethan in surprise, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"No," he mumbled, avoiding Ethan's eyes now.

"Oh," Ethan said, clearly surprised. "Um … does he have blue eyes?" (7)

"No."

"Green?" (8)

"No."

"…Brown?" (9)

"Yes," Benny whispered, completely avoiding Ethan's eyes now.

"Is he younger than you?" (10)

"…Yes."

"Um…" Ethan squeaked out, thinking. "Does … does he know you like him?" (11)

"No," Benny sighed, staring at his hands.

"Do you want him to know?" (12) Ethan just stares at Benny, waiting for a response. Benny looks up and sighs when their eyes meet.

"It would be better if he didn't."

"Why?" (13)

"Because he's not that way. I've watched him enough to know he's not gay or interested in guys at all."

"Are you gay?" (14)

"No. I'm bi."

"Do you like any other guys besides him?" (15)

"No. He's the only one…" Benny says, voice trailing off as he stares at his hands again. Ethan's quiet for a moment, thinking of his next question.

"How long have you liked him?" (16)

"A few months."

"Were you planning on telling him?" (17)

"No. Because I didn't want things to get awkward between us."

"Are you close?" (18) Ethan asked, face furrowing in confusion now. Benny looked at Ethan in surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, we are," he whispered, averting his eyes again. Ethan gulped and nodded. "You have two more questions," Benny said, staring at his hands again.

"Okay… Um … What do you like about him? (19)

"Heh, more like what I don't like about him. He's … amazing. He's sweet, kind, a pain in the ass sometimes, but always there when I need him and an overall great person," Benny said, a dark blush now on his cheeks.

"Wow," Ethan whispered, watching Benny, quiet now.

"You still have one question left."

"Yeah. I'm thinking of what to ask." Benny nodded, leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. _What do I do if he asks what I think he's going to ask?_ Benny thought, frowning. _He's going to ask who it is, or if it's him. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out by now…_

…

Rory stood in the hallway with Sarah, both listening to the two boy's conversation.

"He's so close to figuring it out," Rory said, looking at the dark haired girl.

"I figured it out when they started playing 20 questions," she said with a laugh and smile. "Only if Ethan could figure it out."

"But he's not into guys…" Rory said, sounding confused as always.

"That we know of. There's a possibility he may feel the same."

"Oh," Rory simply said, waiting to see what Ethan would ask Benny for his final question.

…

Ethan sat there, watching Benny stare at the ceiling. _He promised he would tell me the truth… Do I wanna know? Should I just ask and get it over with?_

"Benny? I'm ready to ask my final question…" he says, watching Benny look at him. He sees fear hiding in Benny's green eyes as he looks at him, waiting. Ethan licks his dry lips and nods, mostly to himself. "The guy you like … if you could tell him how you feel, what would you say? (20) Benny looked surprised but then a gentle smile found its way to his face.

"I… I would go up to him and ask if I could talk to him alone for a minute. Then, when we were alone, I would tell him … I would say," Benny pauses for a minute, staring at his hands. "I would say, 'I know there's not a chance on this earth that you'll ever feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you, I'm crazy about you. I think about you all the time, and whenever I see you, you just brighten my day. Your smile makes me just want to smile and never stop.' Then I'd tell him how adorable he is, and how I, even though he won't ever return my feelings, would do anything to make sure every day he has a smile on his face, and would do anything for him, because he means that much to me, as a friend and as more," Benny said, eyes finally meeting Ethan's. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Ethan looked away.

"I know I've already asked my 20 questions, but can I ask one more?" he whispered, looking anywhere but at Benny.

"Sure."

"What would you do if he found out?"

"I'd beg his forgiveness and hope that he would stay my friend. Like I told Rory, I'd rather have him as my friend than not at all," Benny said honestly, looking at Ethan, who nodded.

"We should see if they'll let us out now," Ethan said, standing up and stretching, Benny doing the same and heading to the door.

"Guys, come on. We're talking now, let us out!"

"Are you two friends again?" Rory called in a sing-song voice.

"I think so," Benny said, looking at Ethan. "Are we friends?" Ethan walked up to him and smiled.

"Yeah, we're friends," he said loud enough that Rory could hear.

"How do I know you two aren't lying to me?"

"Let us out and you can see, we're being civil to each other!"

"What?" Rory asked, confusion clear in his voice, causing the two boys to laugh.

"Dude, just let us out!"

"Fine, bell's about to ring to let us out for the day anyway," Rory said, unlocking the door and taking off. When they opened it, they found each other alone.

"Soooo," Ethan said, looking at Benny. "Wanna go watch movies at my house?"

"I'd like that," Benny said, a slight smile on his face. Ethan nodded and they left school early, walking towards Ethan's house.

…

"I'm sorry for asking all those questions," Ethan said, looking at Benny as they got comfy in his living room, about to watch a movie. Benny looked up from his spot on the other end of the couch and smiled at Ethan.

"Don't be. You were curious. It's fine. Were you happy with the answers you got?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were … bi though."

"No one does, except Rory and now you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So … this guy you like … he doesn't know?"

"… I don't think so. But, he's smart. He'll figure it out eventually, and then he'll hate me."

"I-he won't hate you. No one could hate you," Ethan said, smiling at him, making Benny smile back.

"Thanks E."

"I mean it."

"I know."

…

**Yeah, the ending of this chapter was just there. I liked the first part of it better, but I just couldn't end it.**

**This chapter was long (for a chapter by me anyways)**

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Ethan's Thoughts

**Alrighty well … I'm sure after reading the last chapter, ya'll are curious to see what Ethan thought of Benny's answers huh? Well this chapter is mainly his thoughts on their conversation. Completely Ethan POV.**

_Regular italics are Ethan's memories of their conversation from the last chapter._

**Updated: 2-17-2012**

**Enjoy!**

…

I watched Benny smile happily as he chatted with Rory as we walked into school. A girl walked by him and they both watched her, longing in their eyes as they watched her walk away from them. I shake my head, somewhat confused. I know Benny said he was bi, but if he liked this guy as much as he said he does, shouldn't he try to win him over?

"_Do you want him to know?" _

_"It would be better if he didn't."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because he's not that way. I've watched him enough to know he's not gay or interested in guys at all."_

Oh right, the guy's not interested in guys. I really wonder who it is. I mean, he said it was someone he was close to. The only guys I know he's really close too are me and Rory. He's kind of friends with David, but I doubt it's him, although he fits Benny's description pretty well, except Benny said whoever he liked was shorter than him, and David is taller than him. My thoughts drift to our conversation yesterday. I pick out the most important hints he gave about who he liked.

I can't help but feel a little frustrated as I watch Benny flirt with yet another girl. If he likes this guy so much, why is he flirting with every freakin' girl that walks past? I keep trying to figure out who he likes. I feel like I know, but yet I don't.

Let's see… the guy has brown hair, brown eyes, is shorter and younger than him …. They're close … My eyes widen as I watch Benny try to chat up some girl who blew him off as she walked away.

I hope I'm wrong…

…

I watched Benny all day, looking for some sign or something that'll help me understand my best friend again. I caught him watching me every now and then, a spaced out look in his eyes. Then during lunch he was full on staring at me until Rory caught his attention. I remember something else he said yesterday.

"_So … this guy you like … he doesn't know?"_

"… _I don't think so. But, he's smart. He'll figure it out eventually, and then he'll hate me."_

"_I-he won't hate you. No one could hate you." _

He's afraid the guy would hate him… But it's Benny. Like I said, no one could hate him. Well, not anyone that knew him anyway.

"Hey E, you've been really quiet all day. You okay?" Benny asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. I smile at him and see a relieved smile quickly flash across his face.

"Yeah, just thinking too much," I say, watching him. He smiles a half smile at me.

"Well come on, Rory got us tickets to see that new movie, VampireZombies VS. RobotNinjas!" **(I don't think this is a real movie. If it is, didn't know that!) **

"Awesome." My thoughts are still wondering about the guy he likes, and watching how he acts around me. Tonight, I'll keep a close eye on him.

…

Sitting in the movie theater between Benny and Rory, my thoughts are on over-drive. I'm sharing an arm rest with Benny, our arms are barely brushing, while Rory dominated the other one. I don't really care of course, but I can't help but wonder, is it me he likes? He doesn't act too different around me, but I've noticed little things. Like how his smile widens just a bit when he sees me, or that he just seems a little bit happier around me, or that he's always doing something to make me smile.

He said so himself, he would do anything to make the guy he likes smile, and make sure he's happy. The guy has brown hair, brown eyes, is shorter and younger than him, and he said they're close. Who's he closer to than me? No one.

It has to be me.

But what do I do now that I've realized it?

…

**Yeah, this chapter was short. And probably could've been better, but I wanted ya'll to see how Ethan felt about all of this.**

**Hope it wasn't too awful. The next chapter should be a little bit more eventful… I hope. **

**Also, please don't forget about What Did Benny Say? Because I bumped up the rating, it doesn't show up unless you specifically look for M rated stories, so sending a reminder about it :)**

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- How hot did Atticus look in Radio Rebel? **


	6. Ethan Knows & Benny's Worried

**So, last chapter Ethan figured it out finally! Now what's gonna happen? I HAVE NO IDEA! I'm a horrible author :'( Lol. Guess we'll see as I write huh?**

**Also, still don't own anything MBAV except what I have on iTunes, my wild thoughts, and the few dozen pictures, which are all the courtesy of Google and YouTube.**

**Updated: 02/20/2012**

**Here you go!**

…

Ethan POV:

What do I do now? I think, lying in bed, thoughts drifting to Benny… Benny, my best friend, my other half … likes me. Like _likes me_ likes me. This … is a lot to take in. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, like when we were playing 20 questions. I think I was in denial, not wanting to believe that the one person I trust with my life, the one person that I wouldn't trade anything for, could possibly be interested in me.

I just don't know how to react to this. I suppose the "normal" thing to do would be offended and throw him out of my life, but come on, it's _Benny._ Even if I wanted to I couldn't get rid of him. So what do I do?

Ignore him? I can't do that. He told me how afraid he was of the guy he likes finding out… I'm a horrible best friend. I forced him to tell me who he liked, when it was me the whole time. No wonder he didn't want to tell me. And that explains why Rory was being such a jerk about it.

But what do I tell Benny? Do I tell him I figured it out? Or pretend I don't know?

"I need to collect more data," I whisper to myself, smiling before yawning. "Tomorrow. I'll collect more data tomorrow."

…

"Hey hotstuff. It's Friday. What do you say you and I-?" Benny said, flirting with some girl who cut him off and scoffed at him.

"No thanks," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting away from him. I laugh as I walk up to him.

"Why do you even bother?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him. He glares at me but then smiles and shrugs.

"I don't know honestly. Just trying to act normal I guess." I watch him as we walk towards our lockers. Nodding, I decide to talk.

"How did you know you were … ya know?" I ask, watching him look at me in complete surprise.

"How did I know I was bi?" he asked. I just nod, waiting. He smiles at me then nods. "I'm not really sure ya know? I guess … it just happened. One day, when I saw the guy I like, my feelings of friendship just felt … stronger. Then I realized I was watching him more. I was paying more attention to him, acting even goofier than I already am, trying harder to make sure he was in a good mood, worrying that I looked okay whenever I was around him, wanting to make sure I made a good impression on him. And I realized that what used to be a strong feeling of friendship became something more."

"Wow," I say, watching him in surprise. "And … he never noticed you were doing all of this?" I notice a barely visible blush on his cheeks as he looks at me.

"W-well… I think he notices sometimes. One day, I was wearing a new shirt, and when he saw me he smiled and said "That shirt looks really good on you." I don't think he meant anything about it, but it made my day because I picked out that shirt, hoping he would like it." I smile as I remember that day. Benny had walked up to me, all smiles as usual. I realized right away that his shirt was new. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"That shirt looks really good on you," I had said, and I had meant it. Thinking back on it, I remember how his face had lit up in the biggest smile after I said that. How could I have not noticed sooner? Clearing my thoughts, I tune back into our conversation and look at him. "So Benny, you really don't want him to know that you do all this for him? I bet he'd be flattered."

"I couldn't risk it. I mean, there's like … maybe a 10 percent chance that it won't freak him out and he'd be accepting. But either way, I'll get my heartbroken. This way, I get to suffer in almost silence, since you're obviously not going to let it go."

"No, because I'm curious," I say, shooting him a half-smile. "Just wanting to understand my best friend some more. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not. I like being able to talk to you about all of this," he says, a grateful smile on his face.

"That makes me happy. So, have you seen him today? Made his day better yet?"

"It's still early, but yeah, I've seen him." Benny smiled at me, and I swear he looked like he would burst with happiness.

"He really makes you that happy?" I asked quietly, not really believing that I could make Benny just … glow with happiness.

"Yeah. He does. I … I really like him," he whispered, blushing.

…

Benny POV:

I think Ethan's beginning to figure it out. I want to ask him, but if I do, and he doesn't know, then I'd be giving myself away. So what do I do? If he _does_ know, he hasn't said he does. Maybe he doesn't? Maybe he's just honestly curious? I don't know, and it's making me crazy and worried.

"So you don't think he likes you?"

"Not as more than a friend," I said, almost wistfully. "But being his friend is enough for me."

"What happens when it's not enough?" he asks. I look at him, surprised that he asked me that. I frown and turn away from him.

"I don't know… I really don't. But … can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I've never felt this way before, about anyone."

"Really?" he whispers, almost in disbelief. I nod and look at him.

"There's just … something about him that makes me feel all … happy and tingly inside. And … it scares me. But … I like feeling it. I feel … complete when I think about him."

"Wow," he says quietly, watching me with wonder in his eyes.

"What?" I ask, smiling at his cute expression.

"Nothing," he whispered, smiling at me. He's so cute. Damn, this crush is getting out of hand.

…

**Aww, Benny's (mostly) oblivious to Ethan knowing about his crush on him! And Ethan … well Ethan's just confused. **

**Hope it was okay :) **

**Love to all my readers.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. It's Just A Crush Right?

**Yay! New chapter time!**

**Hope ya'll like it :D**

**Updated: 02/25/2012**

**(Wow, no long A/N this time! Go me lol)**

…

Benny sat in his room, watching Rory spin slowly in his computer chair.

"So, where's Ethan exactly?" he asked, staring at the silent dark haired boy.

"Family dinner."

"Lame!"

"Yeah tell me about it. But it does give me some time to think."

"About…?"

"My crush on him. He's been asking me questions lately… I think he figured it out."

"Yeah.. your "crush"," Rory said, making air quotations around the word crush.

"What's with the air quotes?"

"Dude, you're obsessed."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah, okay. Remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

xx

_Flashback Time_

_Rory and Benny were walking in the hallway, arguing over something stupid as usual, until Benny stopped in his steps, a mean glare on his face._

"_What's wrong dude?" Rory had asked, a concerned look on his face. _

"_That," Benny had growled out in frustration, tilting his head in the direction he was staring. Rory turned and was caught off guard to see Sarah talking happily to Ethan. _

"_Oooh," Rory said, turning back to Benny, who looked ready to kill Sarah. "Give me your spell book," Rory said, holding his hand out._

"_No."_

"_Benny… they're just talking."_

"_Not for long," he said, stalking towards them. Ethan saw him first and smiled at him._

"_Hey Benny."_

"_Hi," he said, glaring at Sarah. "Sarah, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Sarah looked surprised but nodded and followed Benny over to where Rory was standing. _

"_Benny, come on man, don't do this!" Rory said, frowning at the tall boy, who ignored him._

"_Sarah," Benny said, a blank expression on his face. "Please don't talk to Ethan alone anymore."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just … please. I'm asking nicely."_

"_Not until I get a reason," Sarah said, crossing her arms across her chest and shooting a glare at him._

"_I can't give you the reason! Just … please. I … I need you to do this for me," he asked, eyes pleading. _

"_Whatever," Sarah sighed, nodding. "I better get a reason why sometime though."_

"_You will."_

_Xx_

"That doesn't mean I'm obsessed!"

"You asked Sarah to stop talking to him because you were jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous…"

"Yes you were."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

"You're obsessed."

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever dude. Not like Ethan would ever like you anyway," Rory said without thinking as he continued to spin slowly. Suddenly he was thrown to the floor, an invisible weight holding him down. "Dude… what the hell?" he asked, struggling. Benny just stood there, spell book in his hands.

"You don't know if he likes me or not. And I know he doesn't, but I still don't like hearing it," Benny said darkly, glaring at Rory.

"Dude…you need …to get … over him," he said, gasping under the heavy invisible weight. Benny quickly muttered the counter-spell, making Rory gasp in lungfuls of air. **(Do they breathe in the show? No idea. Deal with it :D)**

"Why do I need to get over it?"

"Because, you're slowly becoming obsessively crazy," Rory said, bouncing up and frowning at Benny. "You know he'll never like you that way. Just get over him already." Rory then flew out of Benny's window, leaving the tall boy alone.

"I don't wanna get over him…" he whispered to himself before lying on his bed and closing his eyes. "He's mine…"

…

**The next day at school…**

Benny watched Ethan as they got to their first class of the day. Ethan caught him looking and smiled at him, causing Benny to smile a big smile back. Rory watched them and rolled his eyes as he shoved pass them.

"What's up with Rory?" Ethan asked as he and Benny made their way to their seats.

"Eh, he's not happy with me," Benny said, shrugging.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid really … don't worry about it," Benny said, sending Ethan a half smile. Ethan smiled back and got ready for class.

"Class," the teacher said, rolling in a TV and DVD player, "I have grades to do, so we're watching an educational film." The class erupted in cheers. Ethan and Benny shared a look before getting comfortable in their seats.

As the movie played, Benny found himself watching Ethan more than the screen. He took in Ethan's face, and began to wonder about how he really felt for him. _Maybe Rory's right. Maybe I am obsessed. But is that so bad?_ Ethan yawned and scooted closer to Benny, using him as a pillow. _Oh God. _Rory watched the two dark haired boys, a glare on his face.

…

After class, Ethan was heading to one of the few classes he didn't have with Benny, until he got thrown into a janitor's closet, a slight body slamming into him.

"What the hell?" he asked as the light was turned on. He realized he was facing Rory. "Dude what the hell?" he asked again, facing the angry blonde boy.

"Why do you do that to him?"

"Do what?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Tease him like that. You obviously know how he feels about you… why do you do this to him?"

"… I didn't mean to tease him," Ethan whispered, frowning at Rory. "I just … I want him to know I'm okay with this."

"…Okay with it?" Rory asked, confused now.

"Yeah. I don't want things to be different between us, but now that I know how he feels … I want him to know I accept him that way, without admitting I know. He's terrified of me finding out. It's better this way," Ethan said, staring at Rory, nothing but honesty in his eyes. Rory nodded and moved out of his way.

"Get to class," he said, tilting his head towards the door.

"Ror, are you gonna tell him I know?"

"…No. If anyone tells him, it should be you."

"Thanks," he says, disappearing out the door. Rory sighed and shook his head.

"How blind are you Ethan?" he mumbled to himself before disappearing out the door too, heading to class as well.

…

**Yeah this chapter was … kinda random. But oh well. I enjoy hearing what ya'll think, so leave some reviews :)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Tell The Truth

**Here's the next chapter of BENNY'S NEW CRUSH! Lol nice intro huh?**

**Me no own! **

**Alright, got that out of the way, so here you go!**

**Updated: 03/08/2012**

…

Rory glared as he watched Benny place an arm around Ethan's shoulders, which was completely normal. What wasn't normal was Ethan leaning just a little bit into Benny's side as Benny tightened his arm around him. He glared some more until a small devious smirk began to form on his face. Quickly, he turned and left the school building, not looking back.

…

Benny smiled as he and Ethan walked to class. Sarah passed them, and instead of stopping to stare, Ethan kept walking, Benny's arm securely around him. Benny was surprised, Ethan usually stopped to drool over Sarah. Of course, he was happy. Pleased is a better word. He still didn't know for sure how Ethan felt about him, but he wasn't complaining.

Ethan looked at Benny, glad that he had such a happy look on his face. Of course, Ethan knew how Benny felt, and if acting this way made his best friend happy, then he was happy.

Benny's feelings mattered most to him.

…

Rory walked towards his destination, a determined look in his eyes. Before he could knock on the door, it opened.

"Hello Rory. What's up?" the older woman asked, watching him with an intense look in her eyes.

"I need your help."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"This couldn't wait."

"Uh-huh. Well come on in," she said, turning away and walking back into the house. He followed her, dropping his backpack by the door. He followed her into the kitchen where she sat down and looked at him. "So… what is so important that you had to leave school and come ask for my help?"

"Grandma Weir… I was wondering … do you have a truth potion?"

"A truth potion?"

"Yeah. I think a friend of mine, a good friend, is lying to me, and I wanna find out."

"Uh-huh," she said, twirling her glass of lemonade slowly while looking at him. "And this friend of yours … why do you think they're lying to you?"

"Because … he's just … I just feel like he is."

"Well… okay. I can give you a small dab of truth potion. Just pour it in his drink. It'll only last an hour, so ask him as soon as he drinks it," she said, standing up and grabbing a small bottle off of her shelf and handing it to him.

"Thanks Grandma Weir," he said as he looked at the bottle. He stood up and grabbed his backpack before heading out the door and heading back to school.

…

Ethan sat by himself at lunch. Rory had disappeared somewhere earlier in the day and Benny had lunch detention. He slowly ate his food, thinking back to a conversation he and Rory had earlier in the day, before school started.

"_Why don't you just admit that you like him?" Rory had asked, glaring at Ethan, which seemed to be the only look he would give the dark haired boy these days._

"_Because I don't," Ethan stated, glaring right back. "Why does it bother you so much that I'm just acting this way to show him I'm okay with him liking me?"_

"_Because you could be getting his hopes up! What are you going to do when he admits he likes you?"_

"_He'll never do that. He's too afraid of me hating him."_

Ethan was pulled out of his memories when Rory sat across from him, an unopened water bottle in front of him.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to earlier?" Ethan asked him as he continued to slowly eat.

"Had some stuff to do. You want this water bottle? I'm not thirsty anymore," he said, pushing the water towards him. Ethan shrug and took it, his drink with lunch was almost gone anyway. As he took a sip from it, he saw Rory watching him intensely.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm…" he said, taking another sip.

"So, Ethan … How do you _really_ feel about Benny liking you?" Rory asked, as if this was a casual conversation. Ethan opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it suddenly. "Come on Ethan, you can tell me."

"I….I'm confused about it. One part of me thinks it's weird, I mean, he's my _guy_ best friend, and he likes me, another guy…. But the other part of me … Loves that he likes me. I love knowing someone is actually stupid enough to actually like me," Ethan said quietly, wondering why he had the sudden urge to speak the truth.

"And … how do you feel about Benny?"

"How do I feel about Benny?" he asked back, looking at Rory. "I … I'm confused about Benny. I mean, I know he likes me, but I don't see _what_ he likes about me. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and mess up our friendship, or make him change his mind about me, that in the end, I'll end up just being a nobody to everybody once again."

"Dude… there is nothing you could do that could make Benny stop liking you in any way. Do you … do you like him back?"

"I…I don't know. I'm confused about all of it."

…

**Well, end of chapter. Sorry if it's not too good. I really do try my best.**

**Well, until next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Truth Comes Out

**Yay for a new chapter!**

**Updated: 03/11/12**

…

As the bell rang for the afternoon classes to start, Rory began freaking out a bit. There was still a good half hour of truth potion in Ethan at the moment, and he didn't know how strong it was for him to just start speaking the truth, especially to Benny. So, to make sure that this didn't backfire on him, he stuck to Ethan like glue as they walked into the hallway. Benny was walking towards them, a smile on his face as he approached them. Rory glanced at Ethan to see him staring at Benny, looking like he wanted to say something.

_Shit._

…

As Benny walked toward him, Ethan felt like there was something compelling him to tell Benny everything he knew. But of course he couldn't do that. It would crush Benny. Yet, as Benny got closer, he knew he had to tell him.

"Benny…"

"Dude! How was lunch detention?" Rory asked, cutting Ethan off. Ethan looked at him in surprise, but thought maybe it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut for now.

"Eh, it was okay. Lonely," Benny said, shooting a smile at Ethan. Ethan bit his lip and smiled back. "You okay E?"

"Actually Benny no I'm not. I need to tell you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Dude! We should go to class!" Rory said, trying to stop Ethan before he could say anything else.

"Benny… I know," Ethan said, internally screaming at himself for saying what was on his mind.

"Know?"

"That…you like me."

"What? That's crazy. You're my best friend; I-I c-could never have a crush on you."

"Benny. I know you like me. And … I'm okay with it. I know you were afraid I would hate you, but I could never hate you."

"Y-you…" he whispered, mouth falling open in surprise.

"Yes. I know."

"H-how did you… How? Why are you telling me this now?"

"To be honest, I don't know! I just … I feel compelled to tell you the truth."

"Shitshitshit," Rory said, watching the two best friends, who looked at him now with an angry glare.

"You! What the hell did you do to me!" Rory raised his hands in defense and took a step back from two very angry boys in front of him.

"I … I just wanted to know how you felt about Benny! So I got a small truth potion from his grandma…"

"Y-you stupid vampire!" Ethan screamed, extremely angry now.

"Wait. How do you feel about me?" Benny asked, turning to look at Ethan, who looked at him in shock.

"H-how do I feel about you?" he squeaked out, trying to keep from saying what was on his mind. "I-I… I don't know for sure. I'm more confused than anything…"

"So… you think there's a chance you could like me back?"

"I don't know. I mean, at first I couldn't believe you liked me. And I never thought about liking a guy. I'm just … so confused about it all. I'm sorry Benny."

"E… I'm not. I'm grateful that you told me that you knew, even if it is because of some truth potion. And you don't hate me. That's more than I could ever ask for."

"Benny, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

"Then… could I ask something?"

"Sure…"

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

"What?"

"You said you're confused about it all right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I know I like you. And you could possibly like me back, you said so yourself."

"Yeah…"

"Then will you go on a date with me? That way you can see if you do. And even if you don't, we can think of it as just two best friends hanging out. So, what do you say?"

"Benny… Okay. I'll go on a date with you."

"Awesome. Um, tomorrow night then."

"Tomorrow night."

…

**Well, sorry this chapter was kinda short, but that happens.**

**The next should be better (I hope)**

**I hope everyone liked it though. **

**-JustMe133**


	10. The Date

**Are ya'll ready for the Benny-Ethan date? –crowd screams yes- That's what I thought! Lol xD**

**Anyways, I hope this is good. Remember! Ethan claims to be "confused" still, so he's gonna be a little awkward.**

**Updated: 03/13/2012**

**Enjoy!**

…

Ethan sat in his bedroom the next night, internally freaking out. Benny would be there any second for their "date", and Ethan was beginning to feel anxious, which he didn't understand because he still believed he didn't really like Benny, he was just confused about Benny liking him.

Or that's what he told himself anyway.

He jolted up off his bed when he heard a knock at the front door. Hoping to get to the door before Sarah did, he ran down the stairs, too late as he saw Sarah letting Benny in.

"Wow Benny, why you looking so fancy?" Sarah asked, noticing that Benny had a light blush on his cheeks and something behind his back. Ethan hadn't been noticed yet, so he took this time to take in Benny's appearance. Benny was wearing some snug black jeans and a dark blue polo that had thin black stripes on it. His hair seemed to be almost brushed and there was a definite pink hue to his cheeks.

"Oh, no reason," he said, trying to not rouse suspicion. "Could you let Ethan know I'm here?"

"Oh you two aren't staying?" Sarah asked, somewhat confused.

"No, we have plans…" Benny said, the blush darkening just a bit. Sarah noticed this and covered her giggle with a cough.

"Ethan!" she called up the stairs, where he had retreated a few steps. Taking a deep breath, he began heading down.

…

Benny stood there, momentarily frozen as Ethan headed down the stairs towards him. He watched his best friend –slash- crush make his way slowly down the stairs. Ethan was wearing some gray pants that Benny thought were fitted in all the right places. His eyes traveled up as he took in Ethan's upper half. The shirt was a slim-fit tee with some random design that splashed across it. Benny noticed how the sleeves of the shirt were a little tighter than the rest of it, showing off the light muscles in his arms. Benny bit his lip and looked at Ethan's face to see he had a definite red blush covering his cheeks as he smiled nervously as Benny.

Sarah looked between the two and burst out laughing. They looked away from each other and looked at her.

"S-sorry j-just r-remembered a funny j-joke," she said, turning away and running to the kitchen, still laughing. Once they were alone, Ethan smiled at Benny.

"Y-you look good…" he whispered, blushing even more. Benny felt like his heart was soaring at that compliment.

"You do too. You look great."

"Thanks."

"Oh, um… this is corny but here," he said, moving his hand from behind his back. Ethan was surprised by the single red rose Benny presented him.

"Wow. Thanks Benny," he said, taking the rose, honestly touched by the romantic gesture. "I'm gonna put it in my room then we can go."

"Okay," he said, nodding and sitting in the living room as Ethan quickly ran up the stairs. He sat the rose on his desk and hurried back. Benny smiled at him as he returned.

"Ready?" Ethan nodded and called over his shoulder to Sarah and Jane.

"We'll be back later!"

…

The boys walked in comfortable silence to a small mom-and-pop style diner that was about a block from Ethan's house. As they got there and found a nice booth away from the few guests that were there, they were surprised when they saw Hannah, a girl from school, was their waitress.

"Hi Ethan! Hi Ethan's friend. Sorry I never learned your name," she said apologetically.

"It's fine. And it's Benny."

"Benny! What a great name! Well, what can I get you two to drink?" she said, chipper and happy as usual.

"Um, I'll just have water," Ethan said, smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at Benny.

"Water for me too."

"Two waters. Got it! I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your order!" she said, almost skipping away.

"Ya know, ever since the evil twin thing she's been really nice to me," Ethan said to Benny, trying to make conversation.

"Well, you did save her," Benny said, a little sadly. "You don't still … like her do you?" he asked, hating himself for sounding so jealous. He smiled when Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I never liked her. I just asked her out because I thought _she_ liked me. Which she didn't. And plus, don't feel jealous, I am on a "date" with you, even though I'm still confused," he said, not looking at Benny now. Before Benny could say anything Hannah had returned with their drinks.

"So, you guys ready to order?" she asked, all smiles. The two boys quickly placed their orders and were left alone once again.

"So…" Ethan started, not sure how to go on. Benny just watched him expectantly, waiting. He smiled a bit at how obviously flustered Ethan was becoming. "Um… You … um… I wanted to apologize!" he said suddenly, staring at his hands.

"For?" Benny asked, genuinely confused.

"I practically forced you to tell me who you liked when you didn't want to, for obvious reasons."

"E, I would've told you eventually… I just didn't want you to hate me," Benny said quietly.

"I could never, and I mean NEVER hate you B. You're my best friend." Before Benny could say anything in return, their food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence.

…

As they walked towards the movie theater for the second part of their date, Ethan couldn't help but notice how close they were walking, hands brushing every now and then. A noticeable blush was on his face as they made their way to the ticket booth. He was about to pull out his wallet when Benny paid for them both, and this simple gesture caught Ethan off guard for just a millisecond, not enough for Benny to notice.

Once they got into the theater, they fought for a couple of seconds over the armrest before agreeing to share it, hands once again brushing. Ethan noticed that Benny was blushing at this simple contact, and Ethan realized he was blushing as well, and that just confused him even more.

_I do not like him! _He kept thinking, and he chanted that through his head throughout half the movie.

Benny noticed how close their hands were and decided he was going to be brave and take a chance. Moving his hand slightly, he soon had his fingers laced with Ethan's. He glanced at Ethan to see him staring at their joined hands before turning back to the movie. Benny couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

_Just being nice. I know he wants to hold my hand, so I'll let him. Just to let him know I'm okay with all of this … although I do kinda like the feeling of his hand in mine… NO! What am I thinking ? ! ? ! ?_

The movie ended too soon in Benny's opinion. _Now, he'll pull his hand away and we'll never hold hands again. _Benny was surprised when they stood up and Ethan still held onto his hand. They left the theater hand in hand.

…

On the walk back to Ethan's house, they were still holding hands. The walk is silent as they both thought about how this date went. Once they reached Ethan's porch, Benny reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"So… did you enjoy tonight?" Benny asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

"It was … nice. I had fun," Ethan said, and Benny was grateful to see the honesty that was in Ethan's eyes.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he said, and he seemed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So, can I stay tonight?" he asked, clearly hopeful.

"Of course you can," Ethan said, smiling at him. Benny just had to smile back.

…

That night, after they had changed into their pajamas and before they fell asleep, they were getting ready for bed, Benny making his makeshift bed on the floor. Ethan was sitting on his bed until a thought that had been nagging at the back of his brain made its way through. He got up and walked over towards Benny.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?" the taller boy asked, standing up to face Ethan, his usual smile on his face. Ethan took a deep breath then quickly kissed Benny on the cheek.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he says quickly, turning around and scrambling into his bed as Benny stood there in shock. Shaking his head and smiling, he laid down on the floor.

"Goodnight Ethan."

…

**Well, that was the date! Sorry if it sucked xP (and yes, Ethan's still "confused")**

**Hope the next one is better…**

**Until the next chapter**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Are You Still Confused?

**Who's ready for the aftermath of the date? I hope it turns out good!**

**This is to all my readers who love all my stories. I'm so thankful for all of you. **

**Still don't own MBAV.**

**Updated: 03/18/2012**

…

Benny woke up to sun shining in his face and Ethan's empty bed. Slowly, he stood up and stretched, waking up his sleeping limbs. Yawning, he walked over to drawer in Ethan's dresser that was just for the clothes he kept over here and grabbed some clean clothes. As he stripped off the shirt he slept in, he heard Ethan's bedroom door open. Turning slightly, he saw Ethan standing there, just staring at him, mouth slightly open.

"Like what you see?" Benny said, smirking. Ethan just blushed and looked away, running his hands through his hair as he nervously looked anywhere but at the other boy. Benny just shook his head and quickly finished getting dressed as Ethan avoided him.

"Um, what do you want to do today?" Ethan finally asked as Benny fell onto his bed dramatically, causing the shorter brunette to laugh quietly.

"Weeeeeellll, since we went out yesterday," Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ethan, causing him to laugh again, "How about we stay locked in here all day watching movies?" he asked, voice clearly hopeful.

"That sounds great," Ethan said, not being able to not smile when Benny shot him the biggest grin ever. "You pick out some movies and I'll go let my parents know," he said, disappearing out his bedroom door before Benny could respond.

…

Ethan's POV:

I wasn't really going to tell my parents anything. They probably figured we'd be in my room all day anyway, "geeking" it up as Sarah would say. No, I just needed a few minutes to myself from Benny, which in itself felt awkward. I never before had any reason to be away from him. He's my best friend. But now that he knows I know he likes me… well sometimes a few minutes alone isn't so bad, just so I gather my thoughts.

I still don't know what compelled me to kiss him on the cheek last night. I guess I was just caught up in the moment, I mean we had _just_ gotten home from our "date", which wasn't much different than when we usually hang out, except for the holding hands thing…

Which I still don't understand about either. I _liked_ holding hands with him. It just felt … right. His hand fit perfectly with mine…

And then there's how good he looked earlier with his shirt off…

Gah I don't need to be thinking this!

…

Benny POV:

My eyes watch his every movement as he leaves his room. Sighing, I begin to let my thoughts wander.

I really wanna ask him how he feels about me. I mean, he held my hand last night, no complaining, no trying to get away. He also kissed me on the cheek before we went to sleep. That has to mean something right?

Sighing again, I remember how great it felt holding his hand, how it just felt like my fingers were meant to be interlaced with his.

He said had fun last night. I wonder if he's still confused, and if he is, what can I do to change that? Shaking my head, I get up and start looking through his movies.

…

Ethan returned to his room to see Benny sprawled on his bed, enough room next to him for Ethan to sit with him. Shaking his head, he sat on his bed, where Benny instantly wrapped his arm around him, pulling him a little closer. Ethan knew he was blushing, so he just kept his eyes on the screen as Benny started the movie. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to where his fingers were intertwined with Benny's. He didn't have to look to know Benny was smiling.

Benny had such a huge grin on his face as Ethan and he were holding hands while he still had his arm around him. They watched the movie in silence, just enjoying each other's company when Benny finally broke.

"Are you still confused?" he asked quietly, eyes glued to the TV. Ethan looked at him in quiet shock before shrugging.

"I…I'm not sure."

"Not sure…?" Benny asked, now looking at Ethan. A small smirk begins on his lips as a noticeable blush finds its way to Ethan's cheeks.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said, still not looking at the other boy.

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"Uh-huh. Hey E, can I … try something?" Benny asked, an obvious devious smirk on his lips.

"Uh…. I guess so… depends on what it is…"

"Don't worry," Benny said, cupping Ethan's face. Ethan realized what Benny was going to do, and he knew he was blushing as Benny leaned closer to him. His eyes almost fluttered shut; Benny was extremely close, lips almost touching, when there was a knock on Ethan's bedroom door. Ethan jumped away from Benny quickly, falling off his bed.

"Hey Ethan, mom wants to know… Why are you on the floor?" Jane asked, walking into his room. Ethan just looked at her, face flushed, clearly embarrassed. Benny looked on from the bed, not sure what just happened.

"Um… I fell when you opened the door. Caught me off guard…" Ethan said, clearly lying. Jane just nodded and glared at him.

"Uh-huh… Well, mom wanted to know if you and Benny wanted anything for lunch?" she asked, her eyes traveling between the two boys before narrowing. "What were you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," they say together, a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh. Well… whatever," she said, leaving the room. The two boys share a look, Ethan still on the floor.

"Were… were you about to ki-" Ethan shook his head, not able finish his sentence. Benny licked his lips and nodded.

"M-maybe…" he whispered, eyes on Ethan, who avoided looking at him.

"You… you were going to… k-kiss me."

"Would you have let me?"

"Uh… "

…

**Gotta love my cliffhangers! **

**Peace out dear readers.**

**-JustMe133**


	12. What Do You Want Me To Say?

**Lol so, everyone is hoping Ethan says yes… guess we'll just have to read and find out!**

**I hope you all like the newest chapter :) **

**Updated: 03/23/2012**

…

Ethan was still on the floor and Benny was still on the bed. Time seemed to have frozen for the two boys as Benny waited for a response from Ethan.

"Would you have let me?" Benny asked again, getting a little impatient now.

"Uh... um… heh… what?"

"You're avoiding the question," Benny stated, leaning a little over the bed to get closer to Ethan. "Answer me."

"What do you want me to say?" Ethan asked, still not sure what his answer was. His mind was in overdrive as he tried to figure out what he was feeling for his best friend. He had thoroughly enjoyed their "date", enjoyed holding hands with him and even kissed him on the cheek, yet was still confused and in denial about possibly having any feelings for the tall dark haired boy who was slinking off the bed and closer to him every second.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me that you like me, and that you wanted me to kiss you. Because I'm pretty sure you wanted me to and would've kissed me back."

"Benny…" Ethan said in a pleading tone, just staring at his best friend, who frowned at him.

"Fine then. I guess… I guess I won't bother you anymore." With that, Benny quickly left Ethan's house, not looking back at the sad brown-eyed boy he left behind.

…

The weekend past in a lonely blur for Ethan. Benny had left him alone. No calls, no texts, no video chats. And Ethan hated it. Even if he still believed he didn't like Benny the way he liked him, the boy was still his best friend.

But Benny kept to his word and didn't bother Ethan anymore.

As Ethan entered Whitechapel High's main hallway he saw Benny standing at his locker, rummaging through it. He looked up as Ethan neared him and quickly shut the locker before walking away. Sighing, Ethan didn't even bother to open his locker. Instead, he just hit his head against it repeatedly.

"Keep doing that and you'll lose the few brain cells you have." Ethan looked up to see Sarah frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"Benny likes me. We went on a date. He tried to kiss me but we got interrupted. Then he asked me if I would've let him kiss me. I didn't answer. So he said he wouldn't bother me anymore. And now he's not talking to me at all."

"Wooooow. Well… would you have let him?" Sarah asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You aren't freaked out by any of this?"

"Hah, why would I be? I thought you two were gay since I first time I met you. And ever since Rory locked you both in the dark room I knew for sure he liked you. I just assumed you liked him back. Do you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well. What do you know?"

"I liked holding hands with him. And I enjoyed our date…" Ethan just stared at her as his voice trailed off.

"Sounds like you like him," she said in a little sing-song voice. "What you should do is just go kiss him. If you like it, you like him. If not, then you don't. Pretty simple if you think about it."

"You're right! If I kiss him and don't like it, then he can't hate me!"

"That's not what I-"

"Thanks Sarah!" Ethan said, turning away from her and quickly walking down the hall. As he headed towards Rory's locker, he saw Benny there with the shorter blonde boy, talking with a glum look on his face. "Benny," he said as he neared. "I have to talk to you."

"Why bother? You'll just shoot me down again," he said, not even looking at Ethan.

"Fine then, I'll just do it," he said, grabbing Benny by the arm and yanking the taller boy to him. Then he pressed his lips against Benny's, right in the school hallway. He heard some gasps but ignored them, completely focused on the warm soft lips of his best friend. Finally pulling away, he was met with a dazed Benny. "Well?"

"What do you want me to say?" Benny asked, trying to keep a smile from forming on his lips. Ethan just looked at him and shook his head before turning away.

"Nothing I guess," he called over his shoulder, leaving a very confused Benny behind him.

"Wait! What just happened?" he called out to the dark haired boy, who just looked at him and smiled as he continued to walk away.

…

**So, I think one chapter left, maybe two if I squeeze enough creativity out of my mind… Anyway,**

**I hoped this chapter was okay. You all know I doubt my writing. **

****Also, my poll is still open. If you haven't voted yet, you should :) Every vote helps!****

**Well, until the next update**

**-JustMe133**

***Completely off topic, my birthday is coming up next week! Woo!***


	13. What Just Happened?

**Yes, I think this is the end of BNC dear readers. But I've got oodles of stories ready and waiting to be posted, so do not worry! I just hope the replacement stories are good. **

**This chapter may not be very long. Just letting ya'll know.**

***Also, this chapter has some **_**slight**_** language (like one or two bad words). I feel it is my duty to warn you (the reader) about this.***

**Well, I still don't own MBAV. Not gonna anytime soon. **

**Updated/Ended: 03/29/2012 [I'm old today!]**

…

Benny stood there in the hallway, Rory staring at him shock.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of the tall boy's face.

"Did he just kiss me? You saw that right?"

"Yeah, he kissed you. I thought you said he didn't like you?" Rory asked, confused.

"I didn't think he did… But he just kissed me. And walked away… Fuck where'd he go?" Benny asked, coming out of his confused state and looking around frantically.

"No idea. He walked that way," Rory said, pointing in the general direction. Benny nodded and took off in that direction, hoping he could find Ethan and confront him about what happened. He went to all the usual places Ethan would go to ditch class, and he wasn't in any of them. Finally, he ran into someone who could possibly help him.

Sarah.

"Have you seen Ethan?" he asked, a light spazzy undertone to his voice. Sarah raised her eyebrows at him and nods.

"Said he was going outside for some fresh air," she said, pointing at the front doors. When she turns back Benny's already running towards the doors and out of them before she can open her mouth.

Once outside, Benny looks frantically around, hoping to catch sight of Ethan somewhere, anywhere. He moved around the school building, looking around. Thinking he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair out of the corner of his eye, he sprints in that general direction.

Towards the old tree stump.

He slows as he nears it, thinking.

_This is where all this drama began. Where Ethan and Rory caught me carving someone's name into the bark. Rory guessed it was Ethan. Ethan was mad that I didn't tell him. And now… I'm chasing my best friend around the school, trying to figure out why he kissed me earlier then just walked away._

"Stupid tree stump," Benny mumbled, sitting next to it with a huff. "I wish you hadn't tempted me into carving his name onto you. Then none of this would've happened." _But if I hadn't, we would've never had kissed…_ he thought, arguing with himself. Sighing again, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. Moving his hands into the grass by his legs, he frowns and opens his eyes as his hand brushes against something. Looking down, he sees a pocket knife.

Not just any knife. Ethan's knife. He knew this was Ethan's because he had the same one in his bag. His grandma had gotten the knives for the boy's after the attack at the Unbitten premiere. They were a pair of magical pocket knives that could destroy a vampire instantly. Picking it up, he just stared at it.

"What the-?" he looked up then, feeling eyes on him. But looking around, he saw no one was out there. Standing up slowly, he put Ethan's knife in his pocket before looking around. Moving around to the other side of the stump, he sees his scratched out carving, the one that started all of this. Next to it was a new carving.

"Ethan loves Benny," he read out loud, a smile forming on his lips.

"It's true," a voice said, causing Benny to turn around. Ethan stood there, hands in his pockets and a bashful look on his face.

"Why'd you kiss me then just walk away?" Benny asked, staring at the shorter boy, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"I… I kissed you because I figured if I did, and didn't like it, you couldn't hate me because you got what you wanted… But then…I liked the kiss. And I asked you and you gave me that stupid line I gave you and I just … I had to clear my mind."

"So… you enjoyed kissing me?"

"Do you not see the carving I did?" he asked, pointing at it. Benny nodded and smiled.

"I saw it. So, you liked kissing me. Do you like me?"

"I think so…I mean, I don't know if I'm gay or bi or what, but I do know that there's something between us, that surpasses just plain friendship."

"I agree," Benny said, smirking as he stepped closer to Ethan. "So, what's this mean for us?" Ethan winced and looked at him.

"You're going to make me do it aren't you?"

"Well, I've been beating myself up for liking you for a while, so yeah, you can do this."

"Fine," he sighed, looking at Benny through his eyelashes. "Benny Weir, will you… bemyboyfriend?" he rushed out, face turning bright red.

Benny chuckled and said, "Well, since you asked… sure," he said with a shrug, reaching for Ethan's hand. "Since we've skipped half the day, just wanna go home?"

"Sure."

…

**Yeah, I had so much trouble thinking of this chapter, so if it's awful, I completely understand.**

**Sorry if it sucked!**

**But, let me say thank you to every single reader who has read and reviewed this story as I wrote it :) Your reviews make me smile.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
